Vacation Turned Around
by Meeryelia
Summary: A trip to Mexico turns into disaster in Beacon hills. Two friends stranded with no car for about a week or two, late at night they run into what they thought were coyotes until they came to see it with their own eyes. The adventure lies ahead as they meet the popular characters who reside in this small town. (Character from the series don't appear until chapter two).
1. Chapter 1

For a very close friend of mine - Happy Birthday.

"How about we land in California instead of flying straight to Mexico? We can look at all the sights on our way there, and just rent a car!"

That is the last thing I remember right before I go to lay down in the creaky, old motel bed. Feeling absolutely exhausted from our trip, I still recall what happened tonight. Was it human? I close my eyes in hopes that maybe this had all been just a bad dream.

(Twelve hours earlier that day)

We had just landed into L.A and decided to do some shopping and sight seeing before making our way to the resort in Mexico. It was always a dream of mine to come to California, so Crissie's idea to come here was a good one. Finally after an early dinner, we get back on the road. Traffic was rather bad so we both decided it might be best to take a few of the back roads, and drive through some of the smaller towns to avoid any issues. It got dark very fast, I couldn't tell if it was the mass amount of tree's in this town, or if it was really that late. I got a glimpse of what the sign had said "Beacon Hills".

About 10 minutes into driving through this town, our car started to slow down and come to a stop. "We might have a slight problem.." Crissie says, as she looks over to me worried. "Something is wrong with the engine.. I'll go take a look to see if it's something I can fix". Just as Crissie went to open her car door, I heard a howl. Was that a coyote? I grabbed onto Crissie's arm. "Just wait a moment, I think there are coyote's out there."

We both stood there in silence and heard a yell from left side of the car. 2 human like shapes come out, fighting each other. Before we knew it, both of them had run to the bushes on the other side of the car. Another man came running out, and nearly ran into the car. He waves apologizing and continues chasing the other two.

Crissie: W-what just happened.. ?

Jesse: I don't know..

A few minutes go by before the friends decide to call a tow company.

Crissie: It looks like the car won't be ready for about a week or two…we have some rotten luck getting stuck in a place like this, we're pretty much in the middle of no where.

Jesse: Well lets get some rest at the motel in the mean time, we can try to find a grocery store or something tomorrow. I think maybe calling the resort in Mexico would be ideal too, just to let them know we won't be able to make it to our reservation.

Crissie: Sounds good.

Carl was the name of the man who owned the towing company. Luckily for us, he was able to find us a cheap motel to stay at and take us, as well as our luggage to it. We exchanged numbers and checked into a room for the next week. I couldn't help but lay in this stuffy room and think about what we had come across earlier. Crissie hadn't mentioned it once, maybe it wasn't something to worry about.. I can't help but feel the need to go back to the place it all happened.

Morning came, and I woke up really early. Took me a moment, but I finally came to remember how we ended up in a shady place like this. I quietly get out of bed and stretch. Still in the clothes I wore yesterday, I slip on a sweater, brush my teeth, grab my bag and head out. The place where the car broke down was close so walking to it won't be so bad.

When I step outside, I realize the air is thick and foggy. Morning dew shinning on the grass, and the only sound you can hear are the birds in the tall tree's. Walking down the path, I begin to get nervous. A part of me is still hoping last night was all just a bad dream, and we can pretend like nothing happened.

I come to the location .of where the car was towed and see that everything still looks fresh. The tracks of the tow truck, the tracks from our car, and lastly the tracks of those people. Claws. I saw markings in the ground that resemble a human hand print, but it looks like claws. I walk up a bit more and find a wallet. "Stilinski"? It was a drivers license. It has an address.. A part of me thinks I should just bring it to the police station, but I have to know what happened last night. What did I see? Those were not coyotes, they were human but they had claws. I walk back up to the motel. I reach into my bag as I walk, and decide to call a cab. I'm going to meet the individual who was involved in this fight, and get some answers.

Twenty minutes later, the cab arrives. We drive to the address on the I.D. I pay the cab driver, and immediately after I leave the car, he drives off. Suddenly the air had become much thicker, breathing became harder, and I begin to regret my decision


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I got a review on the last chapter asking if there would be any romance involving the OC's and other characters within the series. The answer is no, but I am in the process of creating another fanfic with a bit of romance!

Taking a deep breath, I reach out in front of me. Exhale, and finally press my finger on the door bell. I hear footsteps rushing to the door. Quickly the door opens, and I see the same man I had seen that night. The man on the I.D.

Stiles: Uhh, can I help you?

Jesse: Yeah- ah sorry, I spaced out a moment there. Uhm, the other night.. Well you probably don't remember me.. I want to know, what happened? What was that I saw?

Nervously laughing, he scratches his head, and quickly cuts me off.

Stiles: Sorry, I'm a bit late for school. Uh, mind if we continue this another time?

Jesse: Yeah- uhm, sure..

Stiles: Thanks, sorry.

He nods his head, goes to lock his door and moves quickly to his jeep a bit nervously. He looks up and waves, so I give a wave back. What was that? Something is up, and I have this gut feeling he knows what I was about to bring up to him. I can't let this go. I decide to take this whole thing into my own hands, and went a little farther out than going to his home. I scavenge through his wallet, and luckily for me I was right. I find a student card. Is this stalking? This might be considered stalking… Completely clearing that out of my head, I call for another cab.

A few minutes passes.. I think. Busy looking at the tree's the way to the school, I hadn't realized just how far the school is. Maybe I should have mentioned something to Crissie before leaving so early, and then going out so far. I grip the ends of my sweater, and look at the wallet in my hands. No, I need to find out what's happening, this doesn't add up and it will definitely bug me not to find out what's happening.

Cab driver: Alright, we're here. Are you by any chance local? I don't get many requests to the high school.

Jesse: Uh yeah, just transferred but things are a bit confusing right now, and we're scrambling to get our home and car figured out.

Handing the cab driver the cash, I quickly exit the car. Well at least half of what I said was true, the car is a wreck and is in for repair.

I walk towards the school door entrance and then pause for a moment. Wait, I'm not actually a student here. This could be considered trespassing. Conflicted and confused about what I should do next, I decide to go sit out on the field next to the school. I can't believe I decide to come all the way to the high school without thinking this completely through. It's not like I can just walk in, and drag him out. Not without making a scene with staff and students.

Jesse: Ughhh! What is happening!? All I want to know is what happened that night! I saw it! It wasn't human-!

"What's not human?"

A deep voice comes from behind me. Frightened, and surprised I quickly turn my head to find a man standing behind me. At first I thought maybe it would be a student skipping his class, but he looked a little too old to still be in high school. Deep hazel eyes look at me in curiosity, but are very intimidating at the same time. Tall, but handsome. He's got very dark brown hair and a bit of a scruff going on. I want to answer him, but it suddenly feels like a big frog got lodged into the back of my throat, preventing me to speak. I don't know why, but I feel like he knows what my answer would be. Can I trust him? At this point, I should probably keep to myself until I can receive answers from this "Stiles", he is definitely hiding something from me, and I don't want to ruin any chances I have here.

I quickly get up, glimpse up to see he is still staring. Those piercing eyes, I feel like he's reading me like a book. I need to go. I avert eye contact, and scratch my head. Looking at the ground I finally replied.

Jesse: I should really get to class.. I'm really late, I'm sorry.

Without giving him a chance to say anything else, I run towards the school. I just lied! What if he works for the school or something, and knows I'm trespassing. I glimpse back in curiosity of whether he was trying to call out for me, or maybe he'd be walking away back to wherever he was hanging around.

Nothing.

I stop to look all over the field, all over the parking lot. Where did he go..? There is no way he could have left that quickly. Sweat dribbles down the side of my head, a big gulp of saliva. This is only the beginning.. Beacon Hills, just what kind of secrets are you keeping?

The school bell rings loudly, and students scatter outside. It's time to get some answers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God that was the bell"

Lunch time finally hits, and I look back to see students scattering out. The man has me worried, I feel like this whole town is trying to hide one big secret, but my first priority is Stiles.

I casually walk into the high school, looking like every other student. I got a couple of stares which isn't surprising. This is a very small town, so everyone probably knows each other, to them I am just some random person walking in. I could pretend I am a transfer student if someone asks I guess.. I look up to finally see where I was headed, I kind of just walked in without thinking. Why do I have the habit of doing things like that? I'm in the cafeteria. Looking around, but keeping to the walls so that I don't draw attention, I notice a group sitting in the far corner table and at last I found him yet again. I calmly walk towards him. Him back slightly turned to mine, this time he will not get away.

Scott: Uh, hey man don't look now but there's someone coming this way and he's looking directly at you.

Stiles: What?

Stiles looked around to see that the person he had been trying to avoid found him for the second time.

Stiles: Damn, how the hell does he know my school too?

Scott: What?

Jesse: We need to talk.

Scott: Hey Stiles, who is this guy?

Stiles: Uh actually, funny story, lunch will be ending soon and-

Jesse: I guess you wouldn't want this back then, huh?

I took the wallet out of my pocket, and hold it up to plain view. I can see Stiles jaw drop a bit, and the guy next to him seems to be very confused. Stiles turns to his friend then turns back to me. "Is it okay if Scott comes along? I have a feeling you will want to talk to him too". Scott? What does he have to do with any of this? Maybe he knows something about what happened that night..

Jesse: Yeah sure. Is there somewhere private we can do this?

Stiles: Probably be best if we did this outside.

We all headed outside and then it occurred to me. What if the person he was bringing with us is the creature? This could mean danger for me, I hope I know what I'm getting myself into here.


	4. Crissie's POV Part 1

-Crissie's POV during the events Jesse was going through-

Waking up from such a hazy night was rough, my head was spinning, and I woke up to a raw feeling in my throat. Great, I think I'm getting sick. I went to raise my head and looked around the room, I was a bit confused at first then I remembered what had happened, and where I was. A really creepy hotel in the middle of no where. We got into that accident last night… Jesse? I look over to realize he wasn't in the other bed next to mine. Well a lot happened, I wanted to pretend like I didn't see anything, pretend like nothing was wrong. Then of course I came to realize that may have been a mistake. What happened was real, and I pretended not to have seen the events of last night. Sighing, I slowly make my way out of bed, and walk over to the bathroom. Bags hang under my eyes, and my stomach begins to rumble. I notice Jesse had left his cell phone on the bathroom counter. Well he went out, and now I have no way of contacting him… great. What do I do now? The right thing would to go looking for him, I'm worried that maybe he got caught up or looking for that thing we saw last night. It definitely wasn't any ordinary wild animal. "I will do my own investigating on the situation!"

I walk out of the motel bedroom after getting some new clean clothes on, blinded by the sun, I shield my eyes. I look around to notice we really were just in the middle of the woods. Nothing around for miles, I can't see any houses nearby, and it looks like we're the only people checked into this motel. "Well I can't do anything just standing here". I head down the road to where the accident had happened, and not long after do I come to the exact spot of where everything had happened. We were close. I look over to my right to see bushes trampled on, and tree's scratched up. Trailing off the road, I decide to go into the woods in hopes that maybe I will find something, or maybe all of this will be like one bad dream, and I will find some innocent coyotes, or maybe a lost dog.

"Yeah right".

I walk along for about 20 minutes, only to see nothing but more tree's. Is this place literally all forest? Well that sucks, I would never want to be living in a town like this. I turn around and decide to head back for the motel. I will wait to talk to Jesse about this, I'm sure he will be relieved that he is not the only one to see all that last night. Maybe he found somethings on his travels, or maybe if I am lucky, he is back at the motel already, waiting with answers, or some food. We hadn't eaten since the time we were in L.A so I was starting to feel rather hungry.

"Wait didn't I pass this rock already before?". 40 minutes pass by, and of all the times for this to happen… it has happened. I'm lost. I actually got lost. I pull out my cell phone in hopes that maybe I can call for the authorities to help me out. "No bars…" Laughing nervously, I continue to walk. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I will eventually run into a person, or find a way to the road, or-" my eyes widened, and right in front of me. "a house.. "

Little did I know, the shadows of the tree's had been watching me. Eyes red like blood, monitoring my every move, and watching me as I step closer to what he calls "home".


End file.
